


From 2 to 3

by levviewrites909



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott had been dating Ross for awhile, and had told him before he was polyamorous. It hadn’t come up until now, when he had a thing for Smith (which it turns out Ross shared).</p>
            </blockquote>





	From 2 to 3

There was a split second of uncertainty. Trott stared at Ross, gnawing on his lip and trying to come up with a way to phrase the words that were jumbled in his mind. He honestly had no clue how to go about saying this, or go about making it less shocking and less of a big deal (although it was a relatively big deal).

Smith was out for the weekend, playing airsoft with some of his other friends. Trott was very thankful for this, deciding it was right about the time to tell Ross what he was thinking.

“You… you know I love you, right?”

Ross raised an eyebrow, setting down the book he had in his lap and sitting up properly to speak with Trott. That wasn’t exactly the best conversation starter when talking to your boyfriend.

“Yes,” Ross nodded. “Are- Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Trott assured him. “I mean, it’s not like there’s really an issue, depending on how you look at it.” He nervously twiddled his thumbs as he spoke, trying to avoid Ross’ eye contact.

“Well… then… what’s up?”

Trott took a deep breath. “You remember, when we first got together… and I said that I was polyamorous?”

Ross nodded, licking his lips. “And, I’m assuming that what you are about to tell me has to do with this?” He didn’t look upset, more curious than anything. It just made Trott feel uneasy.

“Yes, I-I… There’s someone that I have somewhat taken a bit of a liking to…” The brunet trailed off, biting his lip as he tried to phrase how he was going to tell Ross  _who_  it was. “Fuck, I need to sit down,” he shook his head, feeling the way his whole body was slightly trembling as he spoke. He plopped down next to Ross, feeling his gaze bore into his head.

“Trott, it’s okay. I’m not upset, if that’s what you are worried about,” Ross finally spoke up. “I love you, no matter what, okay?”

Trott nodded, letting out a deep shuddering breath. Breathing seemed to get harder, and he felt like something was pushing down on his chest as he stared back at Ross. “You promise you won’t… flip?”

“Why would I,” Ross chuckled, smiling sweetly at the brunet. He reached forward, cupping the man’s cheek. “No matter what, you are Chris Trott, and guess what? I love Chris Trott, and would never leave him.”

Trott smiled, blushing slightly and looking up into his eyes.  _It’s now or never_. “Smith.” Just the one word only seemed necessary for Ross’ understanding. He spoke it clearly, somehow, despite the way he thought it would be very shaky.

Ross’ brow furrowed. “It’s Smith, who… who you like?”

Trott nodded. “Why do you think I waited until he was gone to tell you? That way, we had the weekend to figure this out.”

“Trott honestly, from the way you were acting I was afraid you fell in love with someone I hated,” Ross chuckled. “Yeah, we can figure this out. Smith isn’t a terrible guy.”

“Depends on the time of day,” Trott laughed. “I just, don’t want to… force you into anything…”

“You won’t. We have to talk to him before anything happens anyway, and… I mean, Smith isn’t too bad. He’s pretty attractive,” Ross shrugged.

“I’m afraid to talk to him, honestly. I don’t know what he would say, or how he would react. But, Ross, you have to be 100% okay with this.”

The dark-haired man bit his lips, his eyes shifting over the entire room. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, getting with Smith… He’s… a nice guy. Probably good in bed-”

Trott laughed. “So, then… You up for this?”

Ross licked his lips, thinking for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, I’m up for this.”

~~~

“Welcome back, Smith,” Trott spoke, smiling at the man who had walked into the kitchen looking extremely worn and tired. He sported pajama pants and a burgundy t-shirt, all wrinkled up and messy as if he had slept in them. He must’ve come home late and went right to sleep.

The brunet held the brim of a mug up to his mouth, sipping at the warm tea that sent a nice feeling down his throat. He only wore his boxers and one of Ross’ hoodies, being that the two decided to enjoy themselves last night while Smith was gone. The dark-haired man was still passed out in bed.

“Morning,” the redhead nodded, looking Trott up and down for a moment before smirking. “You guys have a nice night?”

“Mhm,” Trott hummed, setting down his tea besides him. “You want a mug?”

Smith shrugged. “Did you make coffee, perchance?”

Trott turned, walking towards the stove coffee maker which sat beside the stove top. He had made some for Ross originally, but there was plenty to spare. He poured some into one of the mugs he set out, and handed it to the redhead before returning to the countertop he leaned upon previously.

“How was your weekend?”

“Fun. Earned a couple bruises, and got yelled at a couple times for snoring-” Smith paused when Trott chuckled. “But, besides that- I got to shoot some people. It was nice.”

“Sometimes I worry about your sanity, Smith,” the brunet laughed, taking another sip of tea.

“Aw, Trotty you worry about me? So sweet.”

Trott scoffed. “Well, somebody’s gotta do it.”

“Harsh,” Smith chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee and smiling. “I missed coffee.”

“You drink  _way_  too much,” Trott mumbled.

“Wow, you really are like the over-protective mother, huh Trott?”

The brunet scoffed. “I am  _not_  your mother.” He took a sip of his tea.

“My boyfriend then?”

Trott spluttered, spitting the tea he had in his mouth bag into his mug. “P-pardon,” he coughed, setting his tea besides him in favor of wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Yeah, just don’t tell Ross about it,” the redhead winked, laughing afterwards. “It was a joke, Trott, don’t choke.”

Trott shook his head. “I-I figured as much…”

“Why’d you flip your shit, then?”

Trott opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when the sound of feet padding on wooden floors could be heard in the hallway. Within moments, Ross walked in, wearing boxers and a superdry t-shirt. He paused, looking between Smith and Trott, before making his way to Trott’s side.

He leaned down to place a kiss on his head, murmuring a “good morning” before reaching over him to grab a mug of coffee.

“Good Morning, Ross,” Smith smiled from the other side of the kitchen. “I see both you and Trott are sporting the whole boxer look.”

“Mhm,” the dark-haired man hummed. “You know, you should try it sometime, Smith. It’s very nice, and stylish.”

“Maybe if I were looking to get laid,” the redhead chuckled.

“Isn’t that what you are always trying to do,” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter next to Trott, taking a slurp at his coffee.

Trott laughed. “Ooooh. Burned, Smith, burned.”

“Wouldn’t necessarily call it a burn Trott, I mean, we all knew it. I accept it.”

“You accept your desperate need for sex, that you just can’t get,” Ross chuckled. He spared a glance over at Trott, looking at the brunet looked somewhat fidgety standing there. He sighed, leaning down to whisper into Trott’s ear.

“Do you want to have this conversation with him now?”

Trott shook his head, biting his lip as he did so. “Not ready.”

“Okay,” Ross muttered, gripping his shoulder reassuringly as he instead turned to resume his conversation with Smith. “So, you have a lot of editing today?”

~~~

Smith hummed quietly, tapping his fingers on the side of the door as he did so. The radio played quietly, barely enough to actually hear the singer or the music behind them (not that it was necessary with Smith in the car). His humming turned to sweet murmurs of lyrics, ones that Ross could understand as he gently bopped his head from the driver’s seat.

It was nice and peaceful, the drive down to the pet store which Smith had requested to visit for no particular reason. Ross had supposed that it allowed him to see dogs and cats through glass, as to avoid his allergies, but the redhead always seemed more caught up in the reptiles. Trott stayed home, claiming he had a lot to edit.

The dark-haired man sighed, sparing a glance over at Smith. His eyes were focused on whatever was out the window, and he almost looked like he was daydreaming as he sat there. Ross turned his head again, checking out the windshield as he pulled up to a traffic light. As he stopped, he turned his head  again, this time meeting Smith’s gaze.

Smith looked surprised, his singing immediately stopping and cheeks flushing as if he was a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Ross smirked. More like an adult being caught  _thinking_  about getting his hands down Ross’ jeans.

“Need something, Smith,” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

The redhead shook his head, mumbling a quick “no” as he averted his gaze back to the window.

“You were checking me out, then,” he pressed. He might as well try to get something out of him, even if he denied it.  

“I-I… No. No,” the redhead muttered. “Why would you…? No.”

Ross chuckled. “Mhm.”

“Why did you look over then, mate? Were you gonna check me out?”

Ross just laughed, watching as the traffic light changed and he put his foot on the gas. “I can’t lie, mate.”

~~~

“Are you and Trott, like… okay?”

Ross nodded, glancing into the window where tiny gerbils ran around. Most of them were buried in the shreds of paper, but some decided to come out to see the visitors. One in particular, pressed his tiny paws into the glass.

“Yeah, why would you think otherwise? Did Trott say something,” Ross questioned, sparing a glance back at the redhead. He stared at him a bit nervously, his fingers fiddling in his jacket pockets.

“N-no, but…” He bit his lip. “Something just seems… up.”

“How so?” Ross casually stepped to stand next to Smith, watching the different emotions flicker across his face. He looked nervous, maybe a bit embarrassed. 

He seemed like he knew what he wanted to say, but he just shrugged. “I, I don’t know. I’m both of your best mates, I can tell when something is going on.”

“Well, don’t worry. What’s going on  _isn’t_  a bad thing,” the dark-haired man shrugged.

“What  _is_  it then?”

Ross bit his lip. “I dunno… if, Trott wants me telling you. I can ask him, if you want-”

“Just tell me, Trott won’t know. I won’t say anything, I just want to make sure you two are okay. I don’t want you both to break up and make things awkward, especially on the channel and-” The redhead babbled on, in the process moving his gaze towards the floor where his shoes scuffed at the tile floor awkwardly. He was interrupted by a large hand cupping his cheek, calloused fingers scraping his slightly stubbled skin.

Ross’ face was suddenly very close, so much so that Smith could smell the mint on his breath. The redhead’s breath hitched, and he found his eyes drawn down to Ross’ lips.

Ross raised an eyebrow, smirking at the way the man fidgeted under his touch. He let go, smile still upon his lips as he spoke. “I think you  _might_  know what it is.”

Smith immediately stepped back, his face filled with confusion. “Do I? Because if it’s what  _I’m_  thinking, there’s some bad shit going on and-”

“I think,” Ross interrupted, “ that you know  _half_  of it.”

Smith stared at him quizzically. “Half? Wait…” His brow furrowed as he looked down at the floor, most likely in concentration. “I have… zero clue what you are hinting at, Ross.”

The dark-haired man sighed. “That’s alright, there’s… always tomorrow am I right? Anyway, we should head home. Is there anything else you wanted to see?”  
  


~~~

Trott jumped when he heard the sudden knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called, expecting Ross, but instead seeing an Alex Smith standing in his doorway.

The man closed the door behind him. He looked somewhat nervous, both of his hands held behind his back as his eyes scanned Trott’s room before actually looking at him.

“H-Hey, uh… Can we talk?”

Trott nodded, scooching over and patting his bed. He closed his laptop and set it aside, watching Smith awkwardly step through his room. He sat on the edge of the bed, and looked back at Trott with a somewhat shy smile.

“So, can you tell me what’s up with you and Ross?”

Trott’s eyes narrowed, as he straightened his back. “What do ya mean?”

“Don’t- Don’t do that with me,” Smith shook his head. “Something is up, and Ross won’t tell me what it is either.”

“Nothing is up,” Trott shook his head.

“Really? I mean, Ross admitted it was  _something_ , but… I’m still confused,” the redhead sighed. “You are both, like…  _okay_  right? Your relationship or whatever?”

The brunet nodded. “Yeah, of course we are fine.”

“Then what is it?”

Trott sighed. “I uh- I don’t…”

“I mean, Ross made it seem like it has to do with me, so I feel like I should know what it is,” the redhead huffed. “I wish you would both just tell me, instead of making me wait. I’ve been so nervous today, just… I need to know it’s not something bad, ya know?”

“It’s not something bad,” Trott assured him. “I mean, depending on how it works out it might not be necessarily good though.”

“So it  _does_  have to do with me,” Smith questioned.

Trott nodded in affirmation, biting his lip. He wished Ross was there, able to do all of the talking for him like he usually was. Trott wasn’t good at this stuff. In fact, the only reason he was able to call Ross his boyfriend was because Ross brought up the subject first. All Trott could do was nod, and then let the boy kiss him.

“And… you won’t tell me?”

“I really want to,” Trott sighed. “I just… I’m kind of afraid to, I’m not good at this stuff.”

“What? Not good at talking? Chris Trott, you are one of the most talkative people I  _know_ ,” Smith chuckled, smiling brightly at Trott.

The brunet scoffed. “This coming from  _you,_  Smith, that could go on for hours about something you’ve never even done.”

“Oh yeah, like what?”

“My ass, my dick. Ross’ ass, Ross’ dick. Anything to do with anybody on the whole entire planet sexually-”

“Oi! That’s not true! I’ve been with people before,” Smith murmured, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe not you guys, but-”

“ _Maybe_. Mate, I think I’d remember if you fucked me.”

“We kissed that one time in secondary school,” the redhead pointed out.

“Oh yes, when we were like fourteen for truth or dare. Totally counts,” Trott laughed, rolling his eyes.

“You loved it, Trotty.”

“I did.”

“Don’t even deny- Wait what,” Smith paused, staring at the brunet quizzically.

Trott laughed. “You heard me. You weren’t a terrible kisser back then, and now that I think about it that scares me a bit. How many people did you kiss when you were like thirteen Smith?”

“Not that hard to kiss,” the redhead shrugged. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking at Trott. “Now that I think about it, you weren’t terrible either.”

“Was that a genuine compliment from Alex Smith,” Trott gasped, clutching at his chest in fake surprise. “I’m so… so… not honored in any shape way or form,” he finished, his voice and expression stoic by the end of his sentence.

“Woooow,” Smith scoffed. “You’re such a nice guy, aren’t you Trotty?”

“What? You offended,” Trott laughed, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “I didn’t know Alex Smith had feelings.”

“I don’t, I’m a stone cold mother fucker.”

“That’s a lie,” Trott scoffed. “A stone cold mother fucker wouldn’t be as ticklish as you.”

“Am not,” the redhead denied. “You’re the ticklish one.”

The brunet shook his head. “Mate, I’m immune.”

“Yeah right.”

“It’s true, ask Ross.”

“You been getting into tickle fights with Ross,” Smith smirked. “Kinky.”

“It’s not  sexual thing,” Trott murmured, biting his lip as he thought about his next actions. Before he could do anything though, he heard the bed squeak in protest and shuffling. Two hands were pressed firmly on his chest, pushing him back into the pillows and pinning him down.

“Smith!” Trott yelped, his hands scrabbling up to stop the redhead who had now balanced above him. He felt both of his legs on either side of his thighs, trapping his legs together as he looked down at him.   
  


The redhead looked down at him, smiling so that his eyes crinkled. “Say you aren’t ticklish,” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he lifted a hand. It hovered over Trott’s side, as his eyes watched Trott for any sign of discomfort.

The brunet just looked irritated, still trying to pull himself from Smith’s grasp. His hands were pretty much useless, being that one of them was trapped under the pillow and the other was pinned down by Smith. He wiggled underneath Smith’s solid weight.

“I know Karate, I can seriously hurt you Smith. Get off,” Trott mumbled. Despite his skills, honestly everything was useless with Smith’s weight on top of him. Smith wasn’t exactly a light guy, and with his added height he could easily overpower Trott.

“Mhm. You wouldn’t hurt me, Trotty. Now, tell me if you’re ticklish. Deny it, and I’ll have to find out for myself,” the redhead smirked, his fingers lightly scraping the brunet’s side.

The man jumped with the sudden touch. His face turned serious as he spoke, yet Smith could see the way his mouth was struggling to hold back a grin.

“I’m. Not.”

Smith laughed, somewhat maniacally as he rubbed his fingers on Trott’s side. The man jumped again, although this time a grin split onto his face as he started laughing. “Smith! Stop!”

A grin split along Smith’s face, taking his other hand off of Trott’s arm and grabbing for his other side. The man was powerless underneath him, giggling as Smith’s fingers dug into his sides. He was practically gasping for breath within seconds, words coming out in jumbles of telling Smith to stop.

“I don’t think I will,” the redhead chuckled. He watched the brunet underneath him, watching as the sweet smile split across his face and the pleasant laughs entered his ears. His face was flushed pink, and his eyes looked up at Smith with an almost pleading expression.  _Damn,_  he thought, realizing how attractive Trott was. Not that he hadn’t noticed before, but now it was more a personal observation as he looked down at the brunet.

He was pulled from his daze, though, when two arms came up to his shoulders, fingers tightening around his arms and pushing him back hard. Smith’s arms were pushed upwards, and before he knew it he was being pushed back into the bed, Trott instead straddling over his lap. His hands were pinned to the bed, and Trott’s thighs had tightened around his own so that his legs were practically frozen in place.

Trott laughed triumphantly. “Look who’s on top now.”

Smith gulped, eyes wide as he stared up at Trott. “W-well of course you’d top,” he stuttered out, and as soon as they left his mouth he saw Trott’s face change.

It wasn’t that it was strange for Smith to say something like that, but the fact he said it without gritted teeth or a smile on his face made Trott just pause his movements. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead, and Smith seemed to realize the mistake he had made as well.

“Trott, get off of me before Ross comes in and thinks you’re cheating on him,” he grumbled, pushing up on Trott’s grip which now seemed a lot looser.

“Er- yeah. Sorry,” the brunet mumbled, removing himself from Smith’s lap and instead kneeling on the bed.

Smith stared at him for a moment, running a hand through his hair and watching the serious look that had spread across Trott’s face. He looked like he was thinking about something, the way he licked his lips and had zoned out on a spot on his comforter.

His whole bed was a mess now, his quilt crumpled and half off his bed. His sheets were on the way to the floor as well, and the pillows were now pushed up against the wall and the covers were falling off of them.

“Sorry about your bed,” Smith chuckled awkwardly into the silence, licking his lips as he studied Trott’s face. “Mate, are you alright?” He reached forward carefully, his hand gripping Trott’s shoulder and gently squeezing.

Trott jumped under his touch, suddenly looking up at Smith. He nodded, as if he was suddenly here again. It was almost as if he was paused, and somebody had just pushed the play button on the remote again.

“Yeah I’m fine, just- tired I guess. Haven’t really gone out of the house in a while and done any physical activity,” the brunet shrugged. “Er- is Ross making dinner?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Smith hummed. “I’ll go… help him… I guess.”

He slowly got up to leave, glancing back at Trott once before continuing on his way. As he closed the door behind him, he paused, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

 _Chris Trott is very attractive suddenly_  Smith thought to himself, but as his mind was searching for when he first found this, he realized that he had  _never_  really thought otherwise. He bit his lips and continued down the hall and up the stairs, instead of going to the kitchen to help Ross.

~~~

“I think I  _almos_  kissed him.”

Ross looked up from his laptop, eyeing Trott quizzically from his spot on the bed. The brunet was pacing around the small space in front of him, his teeth digging into his lip.

“You  _think_ ,” Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

The brunet hummed. “I swear I almost leaned down and just kissed him,” Trott mumbled. “Ross he  _straddled_  my lap.”

The dark-haired man laughed. “You lucky bastard. It’s not something to be upset about, Trott.”

“No, Ross, you don’t understand. It was- it was weird.”

“How so,” Ross questioned.

“Because I  _almost_  kissed Smith, and he seemed like he was thinking the same exact thing I was. I was debating on just telling him right then and there,” Trott muttered.

“Why didn’t you,” Ross asked.

“I fucked it up, and panicked,” Trott explained. “I’m never as good about that spontaneous stuff as you. You would’ve full on initiated a blowie if you were in my position.”

“Nah, I would’ve gotten you first. I wouldn’t want you to miss out,” Ross chuckled. “Trott, I just don’t understand why you are freaking out…”

“We need to tell him soon.”

“ _We_  or  _me_ ,” Ross asked. “Because from what you are saying, think you are pushing this responsibility on me.”

“Maybe I am,” Trott shrugged. “I dunno. I just-” The man looked lost, his lips pulled into a sort of frown.

Ross sighed, looking up at his boyfriend. “Shh, okay I will. You look like you are stressing over this  _way_  too much. I’ll fix it, Trott.”

“Will you? Thank you Ross, God you’re a life saver,” Trott breathed out in relief.

“Yeah, but the second anything happens I’m coming straight to you so that we can  _talk_  about it together, alright?”

Trott nodded. “Of course, just- the initial breaking the new to him, you know? I’m afraid he’ll…”

“Reject us?”

The brunet nodded, blowing his fringe out of his face and looking down at the floor. “Yeah, I guess.”

Ross hummed. “You wanna sleep in here tonight?”

Trott nodded. “Yeah.”

~~~

“Is Trott  _really_ still sleeping?”

Ross nodded. “Yeah, when he came and talked to me last night he seemed tired and stressed about… something.” He took a sip of his coffee, watching as the redhead looked absently outside the window just above the sink. “Did he say anything to you, Smith?”

Smith looked back at Ross, biting his lip before shaking his head. “Er- No. No, not really. I went to his room to talk to him, and he seemed alright.”

Ross hummed, raising an eyebrow. “That’s all that happened?”

Smith gulped. “Yeah.”

“Smith, you are a terrible liar,” Ross chuckled. “Are you sure that… no  _tickle fights_  took place?”

“He told you about- Ross fuck I’m sorry if you’re upset about it. It-it didn’t mean anything, I promise I-I… I don’t know what came over me I just-”

“Really?”

Smith stopped talking, his mind suddenly reeling to a stop. “Er-  _Really_  what?”

“You didn’t mean anything,” Ross asked. “Nothing at all?”

Smith’s eyes widened. It was as if the man had known of his thoughts last night, the ones that bled into the morning as he had laid in bed awake for awhile, just thinking about the brunet.

“Ross… I-”

“So you  _did_  mean something?”

“Are you mad?”

Smith looked warily up at the dark-haired man. Instead of the angry look, or maybe even a frown, he saw a smile upon his lips. It looked genuine enough, not angry or upset at all.

“Nope.”

The redhead’s brow furrowed. “Wait, you aren’t?”

Ross shook his head, the sweet smile still upon his lips. “Not at all.”

“B-but-”

“Smith, it’s  _okay_ ,” Ross laughed. “Don’t look so nervous. I’m not gonna beat you up for fancying Trott, alright?”

“Well I mean, I don’t know if it’s necessarily…  _fancying_  him.”

Ross hummed. “Whatever it is, I don’t mind.”

Smith felt himself blush under Ross’ gaze, as he made a sort of awkward eye contact that seemed to be only awkward from his perspective. His hair was a mess in the morning, not really spiked and more laying flat on his head. His eyes were bright, and his skin almost glowing underneath the sunlight that filtered through the window just behind himself. He almost felt like it was wrong to be staring.

“Is something wrong,” Ross asked.

Smith sighed, looking away before he did anything else that could mess this up. “No. Not… Not at all… I just…”

“Anything you need to confess?”

“What? No,” Smith shook his head. “Of course not… I mean, confession is a strong word and-”

“Smith, chill. Listen, I’m going to go to the park tonight. Would you like to come?”

“Tonight? Like, at night?”

“Yeah, there’s this abandoned place that is really cool place for watching sunsets. I usually go there to chill out,” Ross explained.

Smith bit his lip. It’d be better than being stuck in the house alone with Trott, not that he didn’t want to. He just, didn’t want to do anything he’d regret.

“Y-yeah, alright. Will Trott come?”

“I’ll ask, but you know him. He isn’t a big fan of going out.”

~~~

“Trott, I’m going to see if I can get him to… you know… say anything more,” Ross explained. “You can come if you want, but- I doubt he’ll say anything around you.”

“Where is he right now,” Trott asked.

“He’s getting ready, probably won’t come to your room, after what he told me.”

“So… does he actually… like me then?”

“This feels like secondary school all over again,” Ross groaned. “I don’t know, he seemed like he did. He seemed guilty about it too, thought I would be upset.”

“But, Ross- what if he only likes me, and not you?”

The dark-haired man licked his lips. “Well, I mean, I don’t know. Polyamory is still an option. Just not triad, just, both of us having a separate relationship with you.”

“That wouldn’t be fair to you, though. You like him, too, Ross.”

He nodded. “Maybe so, but I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“That can be applied to both of our situations. I don’t want  _you_  to suffer either. If- If he doesn’t feel the same way then maybe… we can just forget it.”

“You  _really_  think we can just forget this, Trott?”

The brunet sighed. “Well… no…”

“Listen, we can talk about this later. I’ll go see if he’s done, and we’ll head out. If everything works out right, you might be having a  _fantastically filthy_ night.” The dark-haired man smirked, leaning down to kiss the top of Trott’s head. “And if not, then you can still have a filthy night with me.”

Trott laughed. “I look forward to it.”

~~~

The air cooled as the sun went down. The light blue sky was slowly bleeding into shades of red, starting from the horizon. The sun was just resting on the horizon, not yet submerged, but more just dipping into Smith’s line of vision.

Ross had led him to an old house, looking run down and completely overrun with greenery. The paint was chipping away, and the walls looked like they were collapsing in on themselves. Pieces of the roof were scattered along the floor, along with bricks and other debris. The whole thing was surrounded by a fence.

He stared up at Ross, who was working on scaling the somewhat large fence. It was leaning just slightly, rust and vines just beginning to eat at the metal. There was a hole at the bottom of the fence, not large enough for Ross nor Smith to fit through.

“Ross, you’ve done this before?”

“With Trott, yeah. He could always climb through the hole though, and then open the gate from the other side,” Ross explained, his voice a bit louder so that it was heard over the wind. It blew through the air, creating a chilly breeze that tugged at his clothes and hair.

He reached the top, sitting on it before looking back at Smith. He motioned for him to follow, and with a sigh Smith stepped forward, grasping the chain link and beginning to pull himself up.

“I feel like it might break,” Smith murmured, looking up just as Ross was turning around on the other side. The dark-haired man began climbing down as well, laughing at Smith’s statement.

“Nah, you aren’t  _that_  heavy mate. You’re just about my size, I’ve done it plenty of times.”

“Er, I’m just a  _bit_  larger than you, Ross,” Smith grumbled, quickly and cautiously climbing up the fence. He hoisted himself up to the top, swinging his legs over so that his heels tapped the metal. He looked down at Ross, seeing the dark-haired man looking up at him somewhat impatiently.

“Hurry up! We’re going to miss it!”

“Alright, alright,” Smith muttered, biting his lip as he judged the distance. “I think I can jump it…”

“DON’T! ALEX YOU  _WILL_  HURT YOUR-” Ross yelled, but stopped midway when Smith dropped down. He landed on both of his feet somehow, bending his knees upon impact and spreading his arms to gain some sort of balance.

“Hey! Look! I did it,” Smith smirked, nudging Ross. “Aw, were you worried, mate?”

“Just a bit,” Ross scoffed, shaking his head. “Don’t want to kill you…”

“Aw, I would never leave you and Trotty,” Smith smiled. “Anyway, lead the way!”

Ross sighed and nodded, turning on his heel and walking towards the right. They followed the fence all the way down, until it turned and they found a door in the old house. The wood looked like it was rotting away, the white paint chipping off and faded to a more stained creme color.

Ross reached for the doorknob, turning it and pushing inwards. The door creaked as it opened, letting the light from outside bleed into the otherwise dark insides. Ross stepped in, motioning for Smith to follow. They seemed to step into a kitchen, the tiles all stained and looking like they belonged in the fifties. The wallpaper was a tan color, with somewhat hideous flowers painted on, although it was faded and peeling. Ross quickly led Smith through the kitchen and out into what looked like the den.

Other than the regular furniture that was built in, the house seemed to be empty. There were no tables and chairs, nor any sofas or televisions. There were slightly less faded squares on the wall, signaling where paintings or pictures used to be.

Eventually, Ross showed him up to the stairs. With each step, they creaked, making Smith wince. Ross seemed much too calm, as if he had done this millions of times and knew it was perfectly safe. Smith related it too much like a horror movie, and that they were the first characters that died to use as an example.

Unlike the somewhat intact bottom floor, the top floor seemed to be much more exposed. At the end of the hallway, most of the wall seemed to be gone. Ross smiled at the sight, glancing back at Smith. Even from the end of the hall, Smith could see the sun, which has now dipped into the horizon, slowly sinking and painting the sky shades of red and purple.

“C’mon hurry,” Ross whispered, as if he would be caught if somebody was here. Smith nodded, following him towards the edge of the hall.

The dark-haired man took a seat right at the edge, dangling his feet over the side of the building and looking up at Smith.

“God, such being such a baby sit down,” he smiled, holding  out his hand for Smith.

The redhead sighed, grabbing his hand using it to steady himself as he sat. He crossed his legs, unlike Ross who let them jump in the wind. His gaze was attracted to the sky, which was now much more purple and darker blue. He could see the moon already, and even some stars were visible at this point.

“Isn’t it beautiful,” Ross murmured, his voice breathy as he stared out into the sky. Trees surrounded the fence, and where the forest  ended, the city began. Cars drove past, and other buildings were visible standing tall and proud.

Smith looked over, breath hitching in his throat as he saw Ross. His icy blue eyes seemed to be even brighter, wide and in-awe as he watched the sun. His hair was shifting slightly in the wind, and his hands were gripped on the wood on either side of him. His pale skin was painted a light yellow, making him look like he was glowing.

“Yeah,” Smith nodded, although he was referring more to Ross than the sunset.

Ross looked over, smirking when Smith’s eyes widened as if he was caught doing something bad. “You checking me out again, Smith?”

Smith gulped, his mouth suddenly running dry. Instead of denying it though, he nodded. “Maybe just a bit.”

Ross chuckled. “I don’t mind…”

The redhead’s stomach was absolutely infested with this fuzzy feeling, one that made his heart beat fast and the ability to breathe somewhat labored.  _God what was he doing._

“So, are you gonna talk to me now without lying,” Ross questioned, raising an eyebrow over at the redhead.

“I might as well,” Smith croaked, smiling sheepishly.

Ross smiled. “So, you do  _like_  Trott then? More than a friend?”

“I guess, yeah,” Smith sighed. “But…”

“But what?”

“I don’t know for how long I have, I think I’ve sort of just-”

“Acknowledged it now,” Ross finished for him, earning a nod from Smith. “Hmm. I get that. Just a couple weeks ago, I realized that I wouldn’t mind terribly kissing you. Maybe even more.”

Smith’s eyes widened, his stomach churning nervously. “Wh-what?”

Ross nodded, smiling over at the redhead. “Yeah. After Trott told me that he quite fancied you too, I guess- I just… kind of finally accepted it, ya know?”

Smith nodded. “Just… So… wait- Trott likes me too?”

Ross laughed. “Y-yeah, mate. I was waiting to tell you, but… Trott and I were talking and… well… Do you know what polyamory is?”

The redhead bit his lip, nodding after a moment of thinking. “That’s more than one romantic partners, correct?”

Ross nodded in affirmation. “Yes. There are many different kinds, but one of them is called triad. That means that, three different people date each other. Just- not separately. It’s like one relationship together, as opposed to two or three different ones.”

“You and Trott were talking about that… and talking about… me?”

Ross smiled. “Yeah. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Smith nodded.

“Would you be up for… for that sort of thing?”

“You mean having two incredible boyfriends? Yeah… yeah I’d be up for that.”

Ross’ smile widened, and he offered his hand to the redhead. Smith grasped it, scooting closer to Ross and returning his gaze back to the sunset.

~~~

When they got home, Ross wasn’t surprised that Trott didn’t come down to greet them. He was probably sitting there all nervous and anxious.

Ross sighed, looking back at Smith who was all smiles. “You alright mate,” he asked.

“Just thinking about Trott’s reaction to this,” Ross explained. “I hope he’s not too stressed about it.”

“Me neither,” Smith chuckled. “I kinda wanna kiss him, tonight, if possible. And you too- but you are making me wait…”

“Stop pouting. Wait for Trott,” Ross laughed, booping Smith’s nose before making his way down the hall. He didn’t stop at his own room, instead making his way up the stairs with Smith trailing behind.

He went to Trott’s door, knocking quietly. “Trott? You in there?”

“Yeah… is…” He sounded somewhat cautious as he spoke, his voice quiet through the door.

“Smith is behind me, yes. He wants to speak to you,” Ross called through the door. “Can we come in?”

He glanced back at Smith, who was fidgeting nervously and glancing between him and the door as he stood there. There was a moment of silence before there was a reply.

“Y-yeah.”

Ross turned the doorknob, slowly opening the door and smiling when he saw Trott. His laptop was open on the bed behind where he was standing. He looked between Ross and Smith, somewhat nervously and looking for answers.

“Smith, you want to-”

Before Ross could even finish, Smith had quickly sped across the room towards Trott. Trott’s eyes widened as he approached, but he didn’t step away when to hands gently cupped his cheeks. Smith’s face was suddenly right in front of his, his eyes crinkled up into a smile. He couldn’t even say anything before lips were pressed against his own, gentle yet firm.

Trott’s hands immediately came up to wrap around Smith’s neck, standing up on his toes to accommodate his height. His stomach exploded with butterflies that were similar to the ones that he got when he first kissed Ross, and it made him smile against his lips. He pulled away, his eyes fluttering open to meet Smith’s. He leaned their foreheads together.

“Did you kiss Ross yet?”

“He wouldn’t let me, the bastard,” Smith chuckled, pulling away and glancing backwards towards the dark-haired man.

Ross stood in the doorway, a smile splitting his lips as he stared at the two of them. He walked forward upon Smith gesturing for him, and when he did he was pleasantly surprised when he was tugged into a kiss.

He didn’t have to lean down for Smith, and the feeling of the stubble against his face felt nicer than he thought. He felt one hand cup his jaw, pushing his head backwards slightly as another was planted firmly on his shoulder. Ross melted under his touch, wanted more of his lips and warmth that he provided.

When he pulled away, he made a sound of disappointment. His eyes opened to see both Trott and Smith standing there, staring at him and then at each other. There was a moment of silence, that wasn’t very awkward, but more of a “what now” situation.

“So, we are together now then? Like all of us,” Trott questioned, staring at Smith hopefully.

The redhead nodded. “Couldn’t pass up the opportunity to call you guys my boyfriends.”

“Oh please. He means he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to fuck us,” Ross scoffed, smiling when Smith shoved at him.

“That’s more of a bonus, in my opinion. Although… I’d be up for…”

“Not tonight,” Trott shook his head. “Tonight we cuddle, because I’m tired and honestly not up for a dick up my ass tonight.”

“Who said you’d be the one with a dick up your ass,” Smith laughed, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’m completely okay with being a bottom.”

“Called it,” Ross laughed, earning another shove from the redhead.

“Your a dick.”

“Yeah, and apparently I’m going to be up your ass so…”

“Ugh! Fuck… fuck you! Don’t even turn that joke on me, Ross!”

~~~

Ross groaned, biting his lip to quiet himself as he felt the pressure on his erection. Trott’s hand had wrapped itself around the shaft, the brunet smiling up at him seductively as he moved his hand up and down.

The dark-haired man was naked, only illuminated by the lamp in the corner of the room that they had left on for no real reason. Smith was in a similar state as him, rummaging through the bedside table for a condom and lube. He fidgeted with anticipation of what was going to happen.

As he sat back up on the bed, he found himself entranced by the couple already on the bed. Trott was still clad in his boxers, but there was an obvious bulge in the front that seemed to be aching to get out. Ross was leaned up against the pillows of the bed, his face flushed and his lip stuck between his teeth as he looked down at Trott. The brunet sat in between his legs, moving his hand along his shaft with his eyes trained on Ross’ face, watching every flicker of emotion that crossed his face.

Smith scooted towards Ross, finding his mouth in the dim light and immediately going in for a deep kiss. His hand gripped his shoulder, the other passing the condom and lube back towards Trott.

He heard the familiar sound of a cap being popped open, along with shuffling as the mattress behind him dipped downwards. Smith felt two hands on his hips, pushing them upwards then sliding down his butt and spreading his thighs.

Smith moaned into Ross’ lips, his hands tightening the grip he had on his shoulder as he felt Trott’s slick finger against his entrance. As he felt the intrusion of one, he hissed, his hips locking in place as his head shifted into Ross’ shoulder.

“Shhh, relax,” Ross whispered into his ears, his voice raspy as his hands moved to grab Smith’s waist. He shifted in his place, instead sitting in front of him. He glanced over at Trott, whose eyes were focused on Smith’s face.

The redhead’s eyes were closed tight, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

“F-fuck,” he hissed, moving his hips. “More.”

Trott smirked, pushing in a second finger, hearing the way the man’s breath hitched and groans tumbled from his lips. Ross watched him in a sort of awe, his hand coming up to run through his hair in a comforting matter.

Trott crooked his fingers, making Smith’s hips jump and a much louder groan fall from his lips. “Fuck, yes,” he moaned, his body shifting back onto the fingers. “Holy shit,  _yes_  Trott.”

The brunet smirked. “He’s very good at taking it up the ass isn’t he, Ross?” He crooked his fingers again, chuckling when another moan and string of curses came from Smith. Trott looked up at Ross, who seemed to be entraced by the way Smith moved against his fingers. “Yeah Ross, imagine how he’ll look on your dick?”

Ross growled, his fingers tightening on Smith’s hips at the thought of it. The warm tightness, squeezing his dick and the warm solid heat of Smith above him. He let out a breath, licking his lips and glancing back towards Smith’s face.

“I bet Smith’s excited for it too. Excited to feel you...”

“Trott… God- YES,” his voice peaked when Trott crooked his fingers again, hitting that blessed spot that made stars burst behind his eyes. “Ross, please I want you  _now_.”

Ross groaned, looking over at Trott who was already pulling his fingers away from Smith. The brunet instead turned to the dark-haired man, guiding the man back against his previous place up by the pillows. He kneeled between his legs, reaching for the condom package that was previously discarded on the bed. He ripped it open, sliding it down Ross’ dick and smiling when he let out a hiss. He poured more lube onto his fingers, and again ran his hand up and down Ross’ dick. His thumb played with the tip, making Ross’ toes curl and his hips jerk upwards with each flick of his fingers.

Ross’ eyes found Smith’s, the redhead sitting right behind Trott watching in awe as Ross’ whole body reacted to his touch. The man lazily gestured for Smith to come towards him, and the redhead obediently shuffled closer.

He was pulled into a quick kiss, messy and hot, their lips open against each other and trying to feel as much as possible. Ross felt Trott’s hand leave his dick, and the dark-haired man pulled back from the kiss.

“Smith, please,” he whispered, looking up at the redhead.

Smith nodded, knowing what he was talking about. He straightened himself, pulling his leg over Ross’ lap, and turning so that he faced Trott. The brunet watched them both hungrily, his eyes taking in every heated moment between them.

Smith reached underneath him, finding Ross’ dick and positioning himself above it. Two hands were planted firmly on his hips, helping to guide him downwards. Both of them groaned upon the initial intrustion. Ross’ head fell backwards against the pillows, Smith moving his hips downwards as he brow furrowed.

“Fucking hell Ross, you  _are_  big,” he groaned, his hips slowly sinking down until he was seated on Ross’ lap.

Ross bit his lip, afraid to move and hurt the redhead. He waited patiently, instead making eye contact with Trott who sat in in between his legs.

“Fuck,” Ross groaned, feeling pleasure shoot down his spine as Smith jerked his hips. The redhead made an incoherent noise, deep and rumbling through his throat. Ross sat up, plastering his chest to Smith’s back and resting his head on his shoulder.

He thrusted upwards, drawing a moan from Smith. They moved their hips together, finding an easy rythmn that was slow, but felt so fucking good.

Smith reached forward for Trott, his hand immediately going for the brunet’s boxers. “Why do you still have- fuck- these on mate?”

Trott smirked, quickly slipping them off before scooting closer. Smith’s hand wrapped around him, drawing a groan of relief from the brunet’s lips. Smith lazily stroked along his cock, eventually finding a rythmn that had Trott’s hips jerking and moans falling from his lips.

Ross thrusted up hard, drawing a loud moan from Smith as he hit that special spot inside of him. Ross picked up the pace, going from slow and gentle to fast and hard as the arousal in his stomach seemed to intesify. He felt his whole body momentarily freeze, his hips jerking forward with one last thrust as he came.

“Smith,” he groaned, thrusting upwards as he rode out the last waves of orgasm.

Smith paused in his movements, feeling Ross’ hands tug at his hips. He let go of Trott, moving up out of Ross’ lap, wincing as he slid off of him. The redhead instead seating himself right in front of Trott, pushing the brunet back onto the bed.

He spread Trott’s legs, immediately taking him into his mouth. Trott groaned, his hands tangling into Smith’s hair. He could already feel his whole body tensing, the coil in his stomach tightening as his climax approached. Within moments he was moaning loudly, thrusting up into Smith’s mouth as he came.

Just as Smith pulled off, licking the cum off his lips, he felt a hand wrap around his erection. He was on edge as it was. He stared back at Ross, who licked his lips as he pumped his hand along his slick shaft.

He heard shuffling from Trott, which was followed by breath close to his ear. “Come on Smith, cum for us. Please.” The redhead moaned, his head falling forward onto the brunet’s shoulders.  

The room was sent into silence, only interrupted by exhausted panting from the three. Smith collapsed back onto the bed, wiping the sweat that had gathered on his forehead onto his arms with a sigh.

Ross had stood up off the bed, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table and quickly swiping the cum off his hand and Smith’s stomach. He threw it  _towards_  the trash can, probably not making it, although it didn’t really matter at the moment.

Trott had snuggled into Smith’s side, nuzzling his head into his neck and pressing light kisses into his neck. Smith smiled lazily, his hand curling protectively around his neck. He looked up at Ross, using his other hand to motion for him to lie down as well.

“C’mon mate, I wanna cuddle,” the redhead pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and frowning up at the dark-haired man.

Ross chuckled, obliging to Smith’s request. He sat on the bed, swinging his legs back onto the mattress and shuffling closer to Smith. His skin was sticky with sweat at his pressed up against him, but he really didn’t mind.

“Fuck, you are both incredible,” he sighed, reaching his hand over Smith to nudge at Trott.

The brunet laughed, humming in agreement. “I agree. Smith is incredible at taking dick and giving blowies. And Ross, you are great at giving dick and just being fucking hot.”

Ross laughed, a yawn following afterwards. “Smith?”

“I think… I love you both,” the redhead sighed. He bit his lip as he waited for a response, lt looking between Ross and Trott with slight worry.

“Same,” Trott chuckled.

“Yeah, I love you too,” Ross agreed, a smile splitting his lips as he spoke.


End file.
